Piranha 3D
| running time = 88 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $24,000,000 | gross revenue = $79,779,869 Box Office Mojo; Piranha 3D | preceded by = | followed by = }} Piranha is an American horror film directed by Alexandre Aja and released theatrically in the United States on August 20th, 2010. Shot in high-definition 3D, it was distributed by Dimension Films and produced by Steve Barnett, Scott Fischer, Louis G. Friedman, J. Todd Harris, Ryan Kavanaugh, Chako van Leeuwen, Vincent Maraval, Alix Taylor and Alexandre Aja. The movie is a remake of the original horror/comedy Piranha, directed by Joe Dante and released in 1978. The premise of the film focuses on Spring Break weekend held at Lake Victoria in the middle of the Arizona desert and the calamity that ensues when an earthquake unleashes a thought-to-be-extinct breed of killer piranha fish. The film stars Elisabeth Shue as Sheriff Julie Forester, Steven R. McQueen as her son Jake Forester and Ving Rhames as Deputy Fallon. The film includes cameo appearances by notable actors Richard Dreyfuss and Christopher Lloyd. Plot Section not yet written. Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Piranha 3D began on May 11th, 2009. * The tagline for this film is, "Sea, Sex and Blood". * Actor Richard Dreyfuss makes a cameo appearance in the very beginning of the film. In horror fiction, Dreyfuss is best known for his portayal of marine biologist Matt Hooper in Steven Spielberg's classic 1975 blockbuster Jaws. In Piranha, Dreyfuss' character is seen wearing the same cap, coat and glasses that he wore in Jaws. In addition, he is heard singing "Show Me the Way to Go Home", which was sung by the three main actors in Jaws and has become a rather famous folk song in its own right due in large measure to the movie. Originally, Alexandre Aja intended the character to actually be Matt Hooper, but his name was changed to Matt Boyd instead. Alexandre Aja; Piranha; DVD; 2010; Behind-the-scenes featurette * Actors Christopher Lloyd and Elisabeth Shue both co-starred with one another in Steven Spielberg's Back to the Future franchise. Box Office Piranha 3D opened theatrically in the United States on August 20th, 2010. It grossed $10,106,872 over it's opening weekend and was screened in 2,470 theaters, averaging $4,092 per theater. It grossed £1,487,119 in the UK on 335 screens. It ranked #6 in top grossing films over the August 20th weekend. The film's widest release was in 2,491 theaters. The movie was in theaters for thirteen weeks, totaling 91 days and closed out on November 18th. By the time it left theaters, Piranha 3D had grossed $25,003,072 in US box office receipts. Foreign grosses for the film totaled $54,776,714 in adjusted currency. Global box office revenue for Piranha 3D in adjusted currency totaled $79,779,869. Box Office Mojo; Piranha 3D Home Video Piranha 3D was released on DVD and Blu-ray on Tuesday, January 11th, 2011 by Sony Pictures Entertainment. The Blu-ray disc was released with both 2D and 3D capabilities. 2D versions of the film do not include the "Piranha 3D" stylized logo on the box cover art. The disc displays only in 2D without special hardware. To watch this movie in Blu-ray 3D, a 3D-capable television that comes with active-shutter glasses and a 3D-capable Blu-ray player is required. Amazon.com; Piranha 3D Blu-ray specifications The DVD has a running time of 88 minutes, while the Blu-ray has a running time of 89 minuts. Special features include five behind-the-scenes featurettes with director Alexandre Aja. External Links * * * Piranha 3D at Wikipedia * Piranha 3D at Metacritic * Piranha 3D at Box Office Mojo * Piranha 3D at Rotten Tomatoes * Piranha 3D at the Brimstone Pit * Piranha 3D at the Official Piranha Website References ---- Category:2010 films Category:3-D films Category:Dimension Films Category:Entertainment Film Distributors Category:Remakes Category:Eli Roth Category:Christopher Lloyd Category:Richard Dreyfuss